Many different devices have been developed for squeezing viscid materials from a pliant tube. These devices range from simple devices such as the one-piece clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,787 to complex devices such as the electrical dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,773. The simple devices, while inexpensive, are generally difficult to operate and/or ineffective for completely squeezing the viscid material from the tube. In contrast, the complex devices, while generally easy to use and effective for squeezing substantially all the viscid material from a pliant tube, are relatively expensive and subject to malfunction.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive device which is easy to operate and effective for completely squeezing the viscid material from a pliant tube.